Heaven's Coming
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Phil is in a serious car accident, what can Keely do to save him, and what will she trade for him to survive? Rated for safety... Pheely Forever
1. The Accident

Heaven's Coming…

Dedicated to my brother, Zach, for coming up with the plot, accidentally…..

Original Disney Character's Are Not Mine, cause is they were it wouldn't be a Disney show…. Hehehe And, you're all gonna hate me after this chappie….. This is NOT a One-shot…. The song is Wakefield's its called 'Heaven's Coming'….

Chapter 1: The Accident

Phil was driving Keely home from the movies where they had been for the last few hours, the roads were quiet and dark as the rain pitter-pattered across the windows. Both teen-agers were beaming with excitement since they had finally admitted their love for one another that night, and shared their first kiss.

_**I've never met someone  
Quite like you  
Sorry for what I've done  
And put you through  
We were together that night  
When it all went wrong  
Heaven's coming**_

Keely slid her hand over his, holding it tightly. He looked over at her and smiled, his eyes, reflecting his love toward her. This momentary distraction took his eyes off the roadlong enough for some creature to run into the path of their car, which Phil saw out of the corner of his eye. He swerved to avoid it and lost control, steering them over the center line and off the road. ****

She moves over and slides  
Her hand in mine  
The wheels slip and we cross  
The double lines  
We were together that night  
When it all went wrong  
Heaven's coming

The car flipped and rolled until it landed face-up again, Phil and Keely both injured and knocked-out from the force as the car continued to slide, before coming to a complete stop in a ditch on the side of the road.

**_Don't cry tonight  
I know that it will be alright  
Don't cry tonight  
Your still with me_**

Phil blinked himself back to consciousness, looking around as best he could from where he lay in themud beside the car. "Keely?" he mumbled, panicking. He saw her figure moving inside of the car. He saw her move and step out of the car, stopping dead when she saw him. She screamed as his eyes closed again.****

We finally came to a stop  
On the other side  
You were still in the car  
So where was I?  
Somebody wake me up  
I swear I must be dreaming  
This can't be happening  
I feel her screaming  
In the end

His eyes felt heavy as he tried to move and found himself unable to. She approached him, sinking to her knees beside him. "Phil?" she asked, running her hand over his wet, bruised, and bloody cheek. He coughed, trying to answer her. ****

Don't cry tonight  
And I know that it will be alright  
Don't cry tonight  
Your still with me  
Your still with me

Then his eyes shut, darkness closing in as he found it difficult for the air to pass into his lungs, the pouring rain stinging his skin as it fell in sheets. He felt her arms wrap around him, comforting him before he faded into nothing. "Goodbye," he coughed.

"Phil! No!" she begged, as she heard sirens approaching. "Hold on, Phil. Please, for me, stay awake a few more minutes." Keely was crying and shiveringa s she clutched his shirt, holding him tightly as the ambulance pulled up.****

I can't breathe  
I still feel your arms  
Around me  
If I dream  
Your still with me...

That was three weeks ago, and ever since then, Phil had been in a coma, and they were getting ready to take him off the life-giving equipment that was keeping him in a vegetable like state. They said, even if he woke up, he wouldn't live, the injuries he had sustained during the accident were too severe, and he'd never regain a normal life. He'd live it in pain, paralysis, and with the risk of possible brain-damage from the numerous flat-lines, that had occured during his time in the coma.****

Now, I'm older, still lonely  
But your by my side  
I can't help but get choked up,  
Break down, and cry  
I held your last breath in my hand  
But I let it go  
God, forgive me!

Phil was battling himself, in a fight to wake up, just to see her one last time. He had heard her; he just couldn't get to her as his brain forbid him from opening his eyes. He knew she had not once left his side, always holding his hand, and crying. He hated to see Keely cry, if he could just make her smile one last time…

"Don't cry…" he whispered,through the tracheal tube,forcing his eyes to open and his mouth to follow suit. Her eyes lit up in surprise, as a smile immediately appeared on her face. Keely leaned over and kissed his lips, hugging him. "I love you, Keely" he said before the machine monitoring his heart emitted a high-pitched, shrill sound filling the room, causing doctors torush in,in a frenzy of confusing medical terms, needles, and blue lab coats, leaving Keely's heart fluttering. She recognized the horrible screech and looked up, the flat green line crossing the screen without an end in sight. ****

Don't cry tonight  
I know that it will be alright  
Don't cry tonight  
Your still with me

The tears poured freely from her face as they shocked him several times, thenshe watched the doctor's stop C.P.R. and pronounce the love of her life, Phil Diffy, dead. She ran for the bathroom and threw up, from the shock of it all. She cried herself to sleep on the floor of the bathroom in Phil's hospital room. "No, it can't be…" she muttered as Mrs. Diffy woke her from her tragic sleep and pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

_**Don't cry tonight **_**_I know that it will be alright  
Don't cry tonight  
Your still with me  
Your still with me..._**

**There ya go….sad, huh? The next chapter will be lighter and I promise this story will have a happy ending, and I won't surprise if someone yells at me for killing Phil….. Review please!**


	2. Keely

Heaven's Coming

Dedicated to my brother for coming up with the plot idea….accidentally….

Original Disney Characters Are Not Mine….

Chapter 2: Keely

Ever since Phil had died, Keely had been a complete wreck. She missed Phil so, so much, and now he was gone.

Her fashion had turned black and morbid; her blonde hair was the only thing that remained of her old look. Phil's necklace hung around her neck, the only piece she had left of him, and the only thing keeping her sane. She was a loner, refusing to interact with anyone, Owen, Via and even Tia. They were all worried about her…

No one could get through to her anymore; she had even turned to cutting to escape the pain of losing him. That was when things changed.

Keely's mother was away on business for the week and the Diffy's and graciously agreed to let her stay with them, since she had always been like a second daughter to them. They had allowed her to stay in Phil's old room, which still looked the same as it did when he occupied it.

She was lying in his bed attempting to sleep, the scent of him still lingering in the pillows. She had all but given up on actually falling asleep, too many memories were in that room. Keely stood up and opened his closet where his old gadgets still rested. After sifting through the trunk and mentally recalling each of their adventures she was in tears.

When she had used the New-Ager to make herself look 25 and ended up getting asked out by Hackett. Their doggie daycare plan. When Phil had almost moved away when they used the Pudinator at the science fair. When Phil had gone to that dance with Alice Deluca and ended up trading places with Curtis. When Tanner cheated on her and then exposed to the entire school that Phil had gone back to second grade. When Curtis had first appeared and was their chaperone for a school field trip that didn't go to well. When Pim was missing and crashed the skyak. When Phil helped her conquer her stage fright, and so much more.

She pulled out the replicator, clicking the button to release the last thing he had cloned. She stood in shock as she examined what stood in front of her.

(No, it's not Phil…..) I'll stop their cause I'm gonna update some other stuff too…. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Heavens Coming

Chapter 3

POTF characters are not mine….

In front of Keely stood a small time machine. As she climbed inside she found that it was in perfect working order. 'He could have gone home all along…' she thought to herself as she sat down in the single seat.

"Welcome to the TimeSwarm3000. How may I be of assistance?" the automated, monotone voice asked.

Keely thought. "Pickford 2004. September 21st please." Keely asked. September 22nd had been the day Phil had arrived in Pickford. She knew what she had to do to save his life.

"Yes ma'am. Please take a seat and buckle up," Keely did as the voice asked her and within moments there was a bright orange flash and a sonic boom. She found herself speeding through time, before coming to an abrupt halt.

Keely unbuckled and stood up, surveying the surroundings. "Thanks," Keely replied, stepping out of the time machine.

She walked down the street a few yards before seeing someone who looked like Pim lugging several suitcases towards a larger time machine.

"Good they haven't left yet…" she said to herself, returning to her time machine to sketch out the details of her plan.

_**I know…another short chappie on my part… It's an update though… Review!**_


End file.
